


It's easier than you think

by jstrattford



Series: Take what you need, pull it apart [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstrattford/pseuds/jstrattford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second part to the one where Harry meets Niall at an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's easier than you think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been a while, but I've finally posted a new fic (which I still don't know if I'm satisfied with), but much love to those who read. Oh, and I don't know if there will be another part to this yet.

The thing is, adapting to life in London is easier than Harry thought.

It’s a lot busier than Holmes Chapel because there are loads of people always occupying the crowded streets, and a simple carton of milk costs double the price than it would in any sensible store in Holmes Chapel, but all in all Harry thinks that it isn’t nearly bad as those horror stories he had heard about life in London. And with the exception of finding a job, his stress level has been at a bare minimum.

Granted, he’s not too sure that he’s happy with his current job, but because he needs money to be financially stable, it’s a lot better than not having one. And, he’s met interesting people too.

His flatmates are a real handful. He’s sharing a flat with two guys, Cal and Liam. He doesn’t really know Cal that well because he works as some type of sound technician for social events every night - a big reason as to why he sleeps all day - but he sees Liam often.

They get on well, too, which is good because being far away from home takes it toll on Harry every once in a while. And, having someone to talk to helps Harry’s sanity because Liam is understanding about it too, bonding with Harry about their disdain for their jobs (Liam’s in marketing) and little amount of sleep they get, because the traffic outside their apartment keeps them up late at night.

In the perfect setting Harry wouldn’t be living in one of the busiest neighborhoods and rather be living in a place where the faucet closes all the way, but then again, in an ideal setting, Harry  _would have_ dialed in that number from that card that he’s kept in his wallet but hasn’t dared to call.

Harry might have also brought it up to Liam in a weak moment or two.

It doesn’t particularly help that the times they have talked about it Harry can’t hide the passion in his voice whenever he describes Niall and Emma, and it seems a bit pointless to deny it when Liam smiles at him and says, “you do know that that phone isn’t just there to make this place look tidy, right? You can use it.”

But regardless of the suggestion, Harry ignores it each time, dumfounded for a small moment before clearing his throat and only being able to let out a shrug in response because he’s not sure how convincing he’ll sound if he speaks when he’s got a shortness of breath that’s coupled with the memory of Niall.

Chances are that Niall’s forgotten, Harry reasons. He can come to terms with that much because they hardly know each other, and like a memory, it’s vague, fleeting, but most of all, short-sighted, teetering too close to Harry’s heart but lost amongst so many others.

It’s not like he can dwell on it too much, though. Work keeps him too busy for that. Bored and exhausted from the number of hours he’s sitting in a tiny cubicle, but distracted enough that with each passing day Niall becomes more of a mere memory of his past, fading back with what Harry remembers was a more hopeful idea of his transition when he first arrived to London.

Harry remembers that naivety with fondness, though. It keeps him grounded to his present reality, breathing loudly as he lets out a sigh.

Presently he’s been doing calls for the past half hour, drafting a couple of emails he’s got to send, blank face matching the untraceable emotions swept out of his eyes.

He looks at his watch then, sitting up a bit when he sees that his favorite time of the day has come. Well,  _second_  because the first would be going back to his apartment, but this is close enough, Harry thinks, hitting  _save_  before standing and swirling out of his chair, smiling tiredly but smiling nonetheless on his way out of the building.

*

Lunch breaks are typically 45 minutes long, with the option of eating in a small little lounge right in the building or going out to the café right below their building, but because Harry’s feeling a bit daring today and has a little more cash on him he decides to take his chances and visit that restaurant right across the street that he always passes but never actually enters.

He eats alone, though, never having been afraid of being alone although he knows what it looks like to all the people passing by, but that’s okay with him because all he really needs is that time alone. And, it’s a good break from his usual routine, Harry notes, deciding that he’ll come here more often. Probably even treat Liam to a meal if he’s up for it.

It isn’t until Harry’s getting ready to pay that his day really starts getting  _better_ because at that moment walk in a group of people, one of which happens to be that familiar stranger from the airport : Niall Horan (Harry’s spent too much time looking at his business card that he’s memorized his full name).

He’s with a group of what appear to be work colleagues and he’s wearing a big smile on his face, but it only seems to grow when he catches Harry’s eye.

At first glance Harry thinks he’s hallucinating. Thinks that perhaps he’s seeing wrong because he can’t be there.

However,  _he is_. More than just present actually because he’s beaming now, mumbling a ,”go right ahead,” to his friends, smile only growing in depth when he makes his way over to Harry.

Harry should probably be mortified at the thought of meeting Niall so suddenly, but he finds the beating of his heart only magnifies the excitement in his veins, involuntarily walking over to him. Slowly and perhaps a bit cautiously but walking, and maybe it’s against some type of protocol or whatnot, but he lets the loud thud in his chest guide him, so many thoughts pouring out of his head and hanging at the tip of his tongue.

Harry feels a bit wobbly when he sucks in a breath and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt more relieved than in that moment that Niall smiles and parts his lips, a familiar glint shinning in his wonderfully blue eyes.

“You know…” Niall says with the same earnest smile hanging at his lips that Harry remembers most definitely, as Niall’s eyes retrace Harry’s face before settling them back to his eyes, going soft around the edge of his lips when he says, “Emma asks about you.”

And,  _oh_. That’s a bit unexpected but possibly the best way to break the ice, catching Harry off guard but unable to ignore the pleasant way he can feel the somersaults in his stomach.

“I didn’t think she’d remember me,” Harry says, surprised.

Niall laughs at that, and Harry wonders just how pathetic it is to find realize that he’s been so desperate to hear that laugh again. Wonders if it’s his own choice to get this swept away, and hating how he can’t seem to control it. He keeps his face straight though, in the hopes that Niall won’t see right through his smile.

Niall doesn’t even bat an eye, shaking his head at Harry.

“She’s six. That  _doesn’t_ mean she’s forgetful of a face, especially of one that’s she’s quite fond of,” he reveals.

“Is she?” Harry can’t mask away his pleased tone dripping in his voice, smiling softly.

Niall nods. “You’ve made an impression. She won’t stop asking me about when you’ll come to visit us. Swears that you’ve made some sort of agreement to sleep with Mac.”

Harry winces, shaking his head in the lightest of manners. “That wasn’t part of the agreement,” he says but chuckles at bit at the thought.

“Are you implying that she’s lied?” asks Niall seriously, putting on a stern face that Harry can see through because the corners of Niall’s lips are tugged slightly, inching their way into a slight smile.

“I would never,” Harry smiles back, taking the bait. “Not intentionally.”

Niall laughs. “Well, she’ll be glad to know there’s still a possibility.”

Harry shrugs at that, noting how strange this is. Strange to be standing there and having a conversation with Niall in such a casual manner, but also how nice this is. Not in an unnatural manner either but just really,  _really_  nice.

“So how are things?” Niall interrupts Harry’s thoughts coolly, taking a side-glance at him as he examines Harry carefully.

“Good,” Harry says, gathering some composure now he’s taken a glance at his surroundings and realizing they’re in public. “I’ve been good,” he says more or less to reaffirm to himself that he really is.

“I take it you found that job since you never called,” Niall hums, as Harry tries his best to ignore the implications hidden in that statement.

“I did,” Harry replies a bit defensively.

“Call or get a job?” Niall teases.

“The job,” Harry clarifies, clearing his throat because he doesn’t like the weird way Niall’s staring at him, adding, “I’m actually on my break.”

“Oh?” Niall tilts a brow now, losing some of the teasing nature in his voice, eyes widening. “Where at?”

“There,” Harry points across the street. Niall frowns though.

“But that’s an office,” he says. Harry shrugs, not quite sure how to take that.

“I thought you were a teacher,” Niall stares hard at Harry.

“It’s been tough finding a job in the field,” Harry admits, letting out a shaky breath.

“Nonsense,” Niall shakes his head. “Just walk and tell them to hire you,” he says like it’s the easiest thing, which even if it was, Harry doubt that it’d be that effective.

Harry lets out an amused chuckle. “I’d considered that option,” Harry’s face breaks into a smile when Niall lifts a brow, “but I think it’ll work best to just gain some experience in an office setting instead. You know, stack some papers, draft some emails, ring a couple of numbers…”

“Which you’re quite good at,” Niall cuts in, smiling cheekily.

“Yeah…” Harry blinks. “Um, I…”

“Thanks for calling by the way,” Niall grins at Harry’s reddening face. It isn’t that he doesn’t appreciate this type of banter, but because they’re in a public setting, it’s weird. 

“Sorry about that,” Harry apologizes. “I was just busy with settling in.”

“I was only teasing,” says Niall, and then grandly, “Don’t take it to heart.”

“I wasn’t,” Harry says, half relieved because just hearing the confirmation from Niall is enough for him.

“ _Right_ ,” Niall hums, not convinced, “But just in case,” Niall grins taking out a paper, scribbling a couple of things slowly, smiling widely when he looks back at Harry. Harry’s best response is his silence, letting a somewhat awkward tension fill the space between them. He’s inclined to say some comment, but stops himself when he sees Niall tip his head back to him, reaching out with the paper hanging between his fingers.

“Call. Or not,” Niall hands Harry the paper, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice when he adds, “you’re good at that.”

“Right. That I am,” Harry says in his slight embarrassment, taking the paper from Niall’s hands.

“Alright,” Niall grins, clearly enjoying himself. He glances back at the tables shortly, a friendly expression on his face when he says, “I’ve got to go but it was nice seeing you, Harry.”

“Likewise,” Harry says, eyes still on Niall.

“Take care,” Niall nods, taking a couple of steps back but keeps his eyes on Harry. Harry’s only response is to nod, and it’s only until Niall turns away and is a good distance away that Harry lets out a “you too,” watching Niall until his figure gets lost in between the dozen of inhabits that occupy the busy area.

*

The thing is, Harry does call.

The problem is, it’s  _not_  Niall who answers.

“Hello?” comes a very small and tired voice, immediately catapulting the guilt in Harry’s body.

“Emma?” Harry asks carefully.

“Harry!” Emma’s voice is loud now, a surprise to anyone because such a booming voice shouldn’t be coming out of such a small figure.

“Hello, Emma,” Harry says in a breathy voice, lips pulling up into the faintest but most gentlest of smiles. “How are you?”

“Bored! I was watching a t.v. show about rhinos. Did you know that there are 5 species of Rhinos? And that  –  _oh!”_   Emma stops suddenly. There’s a noticeable shift in her voice when she starts up again, confused when she questions in a interrogative voice, “Why didn’t you call?” and that’s the thing about children. There’s no going around and masking questions with any attempts of small talk. It’s all very direct with little doubt presented in the way they word things, and Harry doesn’t know if he likes it but he does know that he  _doesn’t_ hate it.

“I was busy,” Harry squeezes the back of his neck, thankful that she can’t see his facial expression because she’d see through the big lie coming out of his mouth.

“I thought you didn’t have a job,” she says, and right. That’s one of the things Harry’s remembering about kids. They’re quite frank.

“I didn’t but things worked out,” Harry says, not adding that he hates it.

“Oh,” comes out from the other end, and from her tone Harry thinks that she might have detected that anyway, licking his lips quickly and adding, “Where’s Ni – I mean, your dad?” before she can get a chance to say something.

Emma takes the bait, though, saying, “sleeping,” letting out a yawn too.

 _What is it with Niall and sleep?_  Harry thinks, remembering the way he slept through most of the plane ride.

“He does that a lot, doesn’t he?” Harry muses, an image of a sleepy Niall in his head.

“Only because he works,” Emma laughs, and Harry wonders if she’s remembering the same thing he is. There’s a slight cough on the other end, bringing Harry back to his surroundings, noticing how strange it was to be talking with her so casually. Not that he minded it but it’s just that…this…whatever it was…it wasn’t normal.

“It’s a little late,” Harry hints, adding, “I’ll call him some other time?”

“Okay,” Emma responds, but her voice is less chirpy, not quite convinced. “Bye, Harry.”

“Bye, Emma,” Harry says, both of them hanging up the phone at the same time.

*

It’s almost midnight when Harry’s phone rings, a little surprised to see that it’s the number he dialed not that long ago. He takes a breath, thankful to be in the privacy of his room for this one.

His heart is still beating rapidly when he hits the green button to accept the call, a bit surprised to hear Niall answer first.

“You rang?” Niall says, voice a little deeper and letting out a small yawn.

“I did,” Harry nods.

“And you…?” Niall trails off.

Harry lets out a breath. “I was just thinking and – ”

“Ah! But before that, there’s something I’ve got to tell you,” Niall interrupts, sounding a lot more alert.

“Oh?” Harry lifts a brow, feeling his face getting hotter. He’s not sure if he likes the sound of that but he makes a concentrated effort to keep quiet, listening closely to Niall’s end.

“Well,” Niall starts, carrying out the silence as if he’s debating how to word himself. “The truth is I was talking to a couple of lads here, and one of them says that their son’s school is looking for a teacher,” Niall reveals, as Harry quirks a brow. “Interested?”

“But I have a job,” is Harry’s only suitable response, mind doing a bad job of registering what Niall’s asking him. 

“In a field you don’t like.”

“Aren’t we adults all supposed to hate our jobs?” Harry asks, blinking.

“Yes,” Niall agrees, adding, “and no. We don’t all have to.”

“The lucky ones don’t,” Harry muses.

“And that’s why this is  _your_ lucky day,” Niall says, and although Harry can’t see him, he can picture the lovely smile on Niall’s face, face tensing when it finally gets into his head exactly what Niall’s asking him.

The offer is generous, Harry knows that much,  _but_ …wasn’t that one of the reasons he moved away?  _And_ , he can’t say that he’s quite so sure about his career path anymore either.

“Harry?” Niall asks gently.

Harry shakes his head. “You know what, I don’t think so but…” he grips the phone tightly, a friction suffocating him when he asks, “how about I let you take me to dinner instead?”

There’s a pause on Niall’s end then before sucking a breath to say in an excited voice, “yeah?” sounding more happy than Harry would expect. The thought sends Harry’s heart singing.

“Yeah,” Harry smiles into the phone, relaxing instantly.

“Okay. But…one condition,” Niall says, voice sounding hesitant. Harry doesn’t know how he feels about Niall’s sudden shyness; it’s endearing but it’s also strangely distressing because this isn’t like Niall.

“I’m listening,” Harry says encouragingly, getting swept away in his curiosity.

Niall takes another moment to let out a cough, muttering out in an uncertain voice, “how about you come here? I know I’m not the only one who wants to see you,” making it sound like it’d be a burden to Harry, but reminding Harry just how little Niall knows him, but knowing very well just how much that’s about to change.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Harry says truthfully, coaxing out a wonderful laugh from Niall.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Harry confirms, trying out a smile and almost bursting when he hears Niall say, “tomorrow,” in a breathy voice.

 _Tomorrow_ , Harry’s own head whispers, clasping the phone tightly to his ear with a dazed smile on his face.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://arie-172.tumblr.com/). Come say hello (if you want).


End file.
